flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Training Fields
The Training Fields is a level 1-3 Coliseum venue. Because of its low-leveled enemies, it is the ideal place to start for newer players with unleveled dragons. The Fields have no particular elemental leaning, with neutral-aligned monsters showing up slightly more often than others.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/608964 Because enemies have low HP and thus can be defeated quickly, the Fields can be a good place to grind for food or miscellaneous items to sell. The background of the venue is an expansive grassy field, dotted with rounded, carved stones—rolling hills and clear skies can be seen in the distance. Monsters Encountered Amaranth Moth.png|link=Amaranth Moth|Amaranth Moth - Neutral Bluelight Chipskink.png|link=Bluelight Chipskink|Bluelight Chipskink - Lightning Brown-Spotted Mith.png|link=Brown-Spotted Mith|Brown-Spotted Mith - Earth Bumble.png|link=Bumble|Bumble - Neutral Ceanothus Brawler.png|link=Ceanothus Brawler|Ceanothus Brawler - Neutral Chipskink.png|link=Chipskink|Chipskink - Fire Coral Carpenter.png|link=Coral Carpenter|Coral Carpenter - Water Crimson Emperor.png|link=Crimson Emperor|Crimson Emperor - Ice Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse.png|link=Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse|Dark Sparrowmouse - Shadow Death's-Head Stag.png|link=Death's-Head Stag|Deaths-Head Stag - Earth Ember Mouse.png|link=Ember Mouse|Ember Mouse - Fire Emerald Webwing.png|link=Emerald Webwing|Emerald Webwing - Lightning Frosted Pocketmouse.png|link=Frosted Pocketmouse|Frosted Pocketmouse - Ice Glowing Pocket Mouse.png|link=Glowing Pocket Mouse|Glowing Pocket Mouse - Light Leafy Moth.png|link=Leafy Moth|Leafy Moth - Nature Luna Mith.png|link=Luna Mith|Luna Mith - Wind Mith Bruiser.png|link=Mith Bruiser|Mith Bruiser - Wind Primrose Mith.png|link=Primrose Mith|Primrose Mith - Arcane Ragepuff.png|link=Ragepuff|Ragepuff - Water Ruby Webwing.png|link=Ruby Webwing|Ruby Webwing - Arcane Satin Pocketmouse.png|link=Satin Pocketmouse|Satin Pocketmouse - Shadow Silky Webwing.png|link=Silky Webwing|Silky Webwing - Nature Sweetpuff.png|link=Sweetpuff|Sweetpuff - Light Webwing Alpha.png|link=Webwing Alpha|Webwing Alpha - Plague Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse.png|link=Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse|Yellow Sparrowmouse - Plague Possible Loothttps://www1.flightrising.com/forums/gde/1924291#post_1924291 Food ''Insects'' Crunchy Moth Legs.png|link=Crunchy Moth Legs|Crunchy Moth Legs - Luna Mith False Leaf.png|link=False Leaf|False Leaf - Leafy Moth Fragile Moth Wings.png|link=Fragile Moth Wings|Fragile Moth Wings - Luna Mith Meal Moth.png|link=Meal Moth|Meal Moth - Luna Mith Mustache Moth.png|link=Mustache Moth|Mustache Moth - Mith Bruiser Perdita Bee.png|link=Perdita Bee|Perdita Bee - Coral Carpenter Reverse Silkworm Moth.png|link=Reverse Silkworm Moth|Reverse Silkworm Moth - Amaranth Moth Silverfish.png|link=Silverfish|Silverfish - Chipskink Silverfish Spectre.png|link=Silverfish Spectre|Silverfish Spectre - Bluelight Chipskink Triad Moth.png|link=Triad Moth|Triad Moth - Ceanothus Brawler Wasteland Pauper.png|link=Wasteland Pauper|Wasteland Pauper - Amaranth Moth White Cabbage Butterfly.png|link=White Cabbage Butterfly|White Cabbage Butterfly - Leafy Moth White Lace Honeybee.png|link=White Lace Honeybee|White Lace Honeybee - Bumble ''Meat'' Dwarf Fawn.png|link=Dwarf Fawn|Dwarf Fawn - Deaths-Head Stag Herdbeast Hoof.png|link=Herdbeast Hoof|Herdbeast Hoof - Crimson Emperor - Deaths-Head Stag Ire Tweet.png|link=Ire Tweet|Ire Tweet - Ragepuff Jagged Beak.png|link=Jagged Beak|Jagged Beak - Emerald Webwing Micro Deer.png|link=Micro Deer|Micro Deer - Crimson Emperor Roan Mouse.png|link=Roan Mouse|Roan Mouse - Ember Mouse Ruby-Throated Hummingbird.png|link=Ruby-Throated Hummingbird|Ruby-Throated Hummingbird - Ruby Webwing Serrated Beak.png|link=Serrated Beak|Serrated Beak - Ruby Webwing Sun Flecked Fieldmouse.png|link=Sun Flecked Fieldmouse|Sun Flecked Fieldmouse - Glowing Pocket Mouse Sweet Songbird.png|link=Sweet Songbird|Sweet Songbird - Sweetpuff White-Eared Hummingbird.png|link=White-Eared Hummingbird|White-Eared Hummingbird - Emerald Webwing ''Seafood'' Blue Spot Pygmy Wrasse.png|link=Blue Spot Pygmy Wrasse|Blue Spot Pygmy Wrasse - Ember Mouse Dark-Tufted Featherduster.png|link=Dark-Tufted Featherduster|Dark-Tufted Featherduster - Dark Sparrowmouse Pygmy Wrasse.png|link=Pygmy Wrasse|Pygmy Wrasse - Glowing Pocket Mouse Rosy Similis.png|link=Rosy Similis|Rosy Similis - Webwing Alpha Shadowmist Oysters.png|link=Shadowmist Oysters|Shadowmist Oysters - Dark Sparrowmouse Shell-Dwelling Cichlid.png|link=Shell-Dwelling Cichlid|Shell-Dwelling Cichlid - Silky Webwing Yellow-Tinged Featherduster.png|link=Yellow-Tinged Featherduster|Yellow-Tinged Featherduster - Yellow Sparrowmouse ''Plants'' Black Tulip.png|link=Black Tulip|Black Tulip - Coral Carpenter - Dark Sparrowmouse Blue Honeycomb.png|link=Blue Honeycomb|Blue Honeycomb - Coral Carpenter Blue Rose.png|link=Blue Rose|Blue Rose - Brown-Spotted Mith Frosted Violets.png|link=Frosted Violets|Frosted Violets - Frosted Pocketmouse Honeycomb Fragment.png|link=Honeycomb Fragment|Honeycomb Fragment - Bumble Pale Pink Rose.png|link=Pale Pink Rose|Pale Pink Rose - Primrose Mith Satin Violets.png|link=Satin Violets|Satin Violets - Satin Pocketmouse ---- Materials ''Organics'' Beeswax.png|link=Beeswax|Beeswax - Bumble Bluelight Chipskink Tail.png|link=Bluelight Chipskink Tail|Bluelight Chipskink Tail - Bluelight Chipskink Carpenter Wax.png|link=Carpenter Wax|Carpenter Wax - Coral Carpenter Chipskink Tail.png|link=Chipskink Tail|Chipskink Tail - Chipskink Display Plumes.png|link=Display Plumes|Display Plumes - Webwing Alpha Fine Filament.png|link=Fine Filament|Fine Filament - Mith Bruiser Firestarter.png|link=Firestarter|Firestarter - Ember Mouse Fragile Antler.png|link=Fragile Antler|Fragile Antler - Deaths-Head Stag Glowing Pocket Bauble.png|link=Glowing Pocket Bauble|Glowing Pocket Bauble - Glowing Pocket Mouse Hardy Antler.png|link=Hardy Antler|Hardy Antler - Crimson Emperor Pollen.png|link=Pollen|Pollen - Amaranth Moth Ragepuff Down.png|link=Ragepuff Down|Ragepuff Down - Ragepuff Silk Spool.png|link=Silk Spool|Silk Spool - Ceanothus Brawler Silken Feathers.png|link=Silken Feathers|Silken Feathers - Silky Webwing Small Legbones.png|link=Small Legbones|Small Legbones - Crimson Emperor Sparrow Skull.png|link=Sparrow Skull|Sparrow Skull - Emerald Webwing - Ruby Webwing Sticky Pollen.png|link=Sticky Pollen|Sticky Pollen - Leafy Moth Sweetpuff Feather.png|link=Sweetpuff Feather|Sweetpuff Feather - Sweetpuff Tiny Feathers.png|link=Tiny Feathers|Tiny Feathers - Emerald Webwing - Ruby Webwing ''Dragonmade'' Rotting Leather.png|link=Rotting Leather|Rotting Leather - Deaths-Head Stag Arcane Runestone.png|link=Arcane Runestone|Arcane Runestone Earth Runestone.png|link=Earth Runestone|Earth Runestone Fire Runestone.png|link=Fire Runestone|Fire Runestone Ice Runestone.png|link=Ice Runestone|Ice Runestone Light Runestone.png|link=Light Runestone|Light Runestone Lightning Runestone.png|link=Lightning Runestone|Lightning Runestone Nature Runestone.png|link=Nature Runestone|Nature Runestone Plague Runestone.png|link=Plague Runestone|Plague Runestone Shadow Runestone.png|link=Shadow Runestone|Shadow Runestone Water Runestone.png|link=Water Runestone|Water Runestone Wind Runestone.png|link=Wind Runestone|Wind Runestone ---- Apparel Bloodscale Shoulder Guards.png|link=Bloodscale Shoulder Guards|Bloodscale Shoulder Guards Bloodscale Wing Guard.png|link=Bloodscale Wing Guard|Bloodscale Wing Guard Bloody Arm Bandages.png|link=Bloody Arm Bandages|Bloody Arm Bandages Bloody Head Bandage.png|link=Bloody Head Bandage|Bloody Head Bandage Blue and Green Flair Scarf.png|link=Blue and Green Flair Scarf|Blue and Green Flair Scarf Brown Feathered Bones.png|link=Brown Feathered Bones|Brown Birdskull Set Brown Wizard Hat.png|link=Brown Wizard Hat|Brown Wizard Hat Cleaver.png|link=Cleaver|Cleaver Copper Steampunk Gloves.png|link=Copper Steampunk Gloves|Copper Steampunk Gloves Copper Steampunk Goggles.png|link=Copper Steampunk Goggles|Copper Steampunk Goggles Copper Steampunk Scarf.png|link=Copper Steampunk Scarf|Copper Steampunk Scarf Copper Steampunk Spats.png|link=Copper Steampunk Spats|Copper Steampunk Spats The Crimson Rogue.png|link=The Crimson Rogue|Crimson Rogue Set Dented Iron Boots.png|link=Dented Iron Boots|Dented Iron Boots Dented Iron Gauntlets.png|link=Dented Iron Gauntlets|Dented Iron Gauntlets Dented Iron Pauldrons.png|link=Dented Iron Pauldrons|Dented Iron Pauldrons Emerald Aviator Boots.png|link=Emerald Aviator Boots|Emerald Aviator Boots Emerald Aviator Gloves.png|link=Emerald Aviator Gloves|Emerald Aviator Gloves Emerald Aviator Helmet.png|link=Emerald Aviator Helmet|Emerald Aviator Helmet Emerald Aviator Satchel.png|link=Emerald Aviator Satchel|Emerald Aviator Satchel Forest Green Tail Wrap.png|link=Forest Green Tail Wrap|Forest Green Tail Wrap Forest Green Wing Wraps.png|link=Forest Green Wing Wraps|Forest Green Wing Wraps Gold Steampunk Spats.png|link=Gold Steampunk Spats|Gold Steampunk Spats Green Lace Anklet.png|link=Green Lace Anklet|Green Lace Anklet Green Lace Collar.png|link=Green Lace Collar|Green Lace Collar Green Lace Headpiece.png|link=Green Lace Headpiece|Green Lace Headpiece Green Lace Ribbons.png|link=Green Lace Ribbons|Green Lace Ribbons Green Lace Tail Ornament.png|link=Green Lace Tail Ornament|Green Lace Tail Ornament Green Lace Waist Frill.png|link=Green Lace Waist Frill|Green Lace Waist Frill Green Lace Wristlet.png|link=Green Lace Wristlet|Green Lace Wristlet Green-Edged Claw.png|link=Green-Edged Claw|Green-Edged Claw Heatherbed Lily.png|link=Heatherbed Lily|Heatherbed Lily - Luna Mith Mage's Cranberry Overcoat.png|link=Mage's Cranberry Overcoat|Mage's Cranberry Overcoat Navy Tail Wrap.png|link=Navy Tail Wrap|Navy Tail Wrap Nebula Starsilk Circlet.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Circlet|Nebula Starsilk Circlet Nebula Starsilk Cloak.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Cloak|Nebula Starsilk Cloak Nebula Starsilk Earrings.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Earrings|Nebula Starsilk Earrings Nebula Starsilk Scarf.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Scarf|Nebula Starsilk Scarf Nebula Starsilk Shawl.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Shawl|Nebula Starsilk Shawl Nebula Starsilk Sleeves.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Sleeves|Nebula Starsilk Sleeves Nebula Starsilk Socks.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Socks|Nebula Starsilk Socks Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap|Nebula Starsilk Tailwrap Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes.png|link=Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes|Nebula Starsilk Wingdrapes Pauper's Brown Fez.png|link=Pauper's Brown Fez|Pauper's Brown Fez Pathfinder's Gloves.png|link=Pathfinder's Gloves|Pathfinder's Gloves Pathfinder's Leggings.png|link=Pathfinder's Leggings|Pathfinder's Leggings Pathfinder's Tail Twist.png|link=Pathfinder's Tail Twist|Pathfinder's Tail Twist Pathfinder's Treads.png|link=Pathfinder's Treads|Pathfinder's Treads Pretty Buttercup Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty Buttercup Neck Bow|Pretty Buttercup Neck Bow - Bumble Pretty Pink Arm Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Arm Bow|Pretty Pink Arm Bow Pretty Pink Neck Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Neck Bow|Pretty Pink Neck Bow Pretty Pink Tail Bow.png|link=Pretty Pink Tail Bow|Pretty Pink Tail Bow Shabby Waistcoat.png|link=Shabby Waistcoat|Shabby Waistcoat - Deaths-Head Stag Simple Darksteel Bracelets.png|link=Simple Darksteel Bracelets|Simple Darksteel Bracelets Simple Darksteel Necklace.png|link=Simple Darksteel Necklace|Simple Darksteel Necklace Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles|Simple Darksteel Wing Bangles Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs.png|link=Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs|Simple Darksteel Wing Cuffs Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box.png|link=Citrine Teardrop Jewelry Box|Citrine Teardrop Set Teardrop Pearl Ring.png|link=Teardrop Pearl Ring|Teardrop Pearl Ring Tropical Birdskull Headdress.png|link=Tropical Birdskull Headdress|Tropical Birdskull Headdress - Ruby Webwing White Wooly Antennae.png|link=White Wooly Antennae|White Wooly Antennae White Wooly Coat.png|link=White Wooly Coat|White Wooly Coat White Wooly Tail.png|link=White Wooly Tail|White Wooly Tail Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags|Winterwatcher's Arctic Bags Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots|Winterwatcher's Arctic Boots Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles|Winterwatcher's Arctic Goggles Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy.png|link=Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy|Winterwatcher's Arctic Tail Cozy ---- Familiars Amaranth Moth Icon.png|link=Amaranth Moth|Amaranth Moth Bluelight Chipskink Icon.png|link=Bluelight Chipskink|Bluelight Chipskink Brown-Spotted Mith Icon.png|link=Brown-Spotted Mith|Brown-Spotted Mith Bumble Icon.png|link=Bumble|Bumble Ceanothus Brawler Icon.png|link=Ceanothus Brawler|Ceanothus Brawler Chipskink Icon.png|link=Chipskink|Chipskink Coral Carpenter Icon.png|link=Coral Carpenter|Coral Carpenter Crimson Emperor Icon.png|link=Crimson Emperor|Crimson Emperor Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse Icon.png|link=Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse|Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse Death's-Head Stag Icon.png|link=Death's-Head Stag|Death's-Head Stag Ember Mouse Icon.png|link=Ember Mouse|Ember Mouse Emerald Webwing Icon.png|link=Emerald Webwing|Emerald Webwing Frosted Pocketmouse Icon.png|link=Frosted Pocketmouse|Frosted Pocketmouse Glowing Pocket Mouse Icon.png|link=Glowing Pocket Mouse|Glowing Pocket Mouse Leafy Moth Icon.png|link=Leafy Moth|Leafy Moth Luna Mith Icon.png|link=Luna Mith|Luna Mith Mith Bruiser Icon.png|link=Mith Bruiser|Mith Bruiser Primrose Mith Icon.png|link=Primrose Mith|Primrose Mith Ragepuff Icon.png|link=Ragepuff|Ragepuff Ruby Webwing Icon.png|link=Ruby Webwing|Ruby Webwing Satin Pocketmouse Icon.png|link=Satin Pocketmouse|Satin Pocketmouse Silky Webwing Icon.png|link=Silky Webwing|Silky Webwing Sweetpuff Icon.png|link=Sweetpuff|Sweetpuff Webwing Alpha Icon.png|link=Webwing Alpha|Webwing Alpha Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse Icon.png|link=Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse|Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse ---- Battle Items ''Energy Stones'' Meditate.png|link=Meditate|Meditate ''Ability Stones'' Enfeeble.png|link=Enfeeble|Enfeeble Boulder Bolt.png|link=Boulder Bolt|Boulder Bolt Blazing Slash.png|link=Blazing Slash|Blazing Slash Frigid Bolt.png|link=Frigid Bolt|Frigid Bolt Freezing Slash.png|link=Freezing Slash|Freezing Slash Bright Bolt.png|link=Bright Bolt|Bright Bolt Shock Bolt.png|link=Shock Bolt|Shock Bolt Leaf Bolt.png|link=Leaf Bolt|Leaf Bolt Envenom.png|link=Envenom|Envenom Shroud.png|link=Shroud|Shroud Wave Slash.png|link=Wave Slash|Wave Slash Disorient.png|link=Disorient|Disorient Bolster.png|link=Bolster|Bolster Clobber.png|link=Clobber|Clobber Concentration.png|link=Concentration|Concentration Contuse.png|link=Contuse|Contuse Eliminate.png|link=Eliminate|Eliminate Haste.png|link=Haste|Haste Rally.png|link=Rally|Rally Reflect.png|link=Reflect|Reflect Regeneration.png|link=Regeneration|Regeneration Ward.png|link=Ward|Ward ''Augment Stones'' Aquatic Acuity Fragment.png|link=Aquatic Acuity Fragment|Aquatic Acuity Fragment Aquatic Might Fragment.png|link=Aquatic Might Fragment|Aquatic Might Fragment Charged Acuity Fragment.png|link=Charged Acuity Fragment|Charged Acuity Fragment Charged Might Fragment.png|link=Charged Might Fragment|Charged Might Fragment Dark Acuity Fragment.png|link=Dark Acuity Fragment|Dark Acuity Fragment Dark Might Fragment.png|link=Dark Might Fragment|Dark Might Fragment Diseased Acuity Fragment.png|link=Diseased Acuity Fragment|Diseased Acuity Fragment Diseased Might Fragment.png|link=Diseased Might Fragment|Diseased Might Fragment Earthen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Earthen Acuity Fragment|Earthen Acuity Fragment Earthen Might Fragment.png|link=Earthen Might Fragment|Earthen Might Fragment Fiery Acuity Fragment.png|link=Fiery Acuity Fragment|Fiery Acuity Fragment Fiery Might Fragment.png|link=Fiery Might Fragment|Fiery Might Fragment Frozen Acuity Fragment.png|link=Frozen Acuity Fragment|Frozen Acuity Fragment Frozen Might Fragment.png|link=Frozen Might Fragment|Frozen Might Fragment Magical Acuity Fragment.png|link=Magical Acuity Fragment|Magical Acuity Fragment Magical Might Fragment.png|link=Magical Might Fragment|Magical Might Fragment Natural Acuity Fragment.png|link=Natural Acuity Fragment|Natural Acuity Fragment Natural Might Fragment.png|link=Natural Might Fragment|Natural Might Fragment Shining Acuity Fragment.png|link=Shining Acuity Fragment|Shining Acuity Fragment Shining Might Fragment.png|link=Shining Might Fragment|Shining Might Fragment Zephyr Acuity Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Acuity Fragment|Zephyr Acuity Fragment Zephyr Might Fragment.png|link=Zephyr Might Fragment|Zephyr Might Fragment ''Accessory Stones'' Ambush.png|link=Ambush|Ambush ''Items'' Minor Health Potion.png|link=Minor Health Potion|Minor Health Potion Tincture of Dissolution.png|link=Tincture of Dissolution|Tincture of Dissolution ---- Specialty Candycane Gene (Banescale).png|link=Candycane|Primary Gene: Candycane (Banescale) Phantom Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Phantom|Primary Gene: Phantom (Gaoler) Python Gene.png|link=Python|Primary Gene: Python Remove Gene Primary.png|link=Remove Gene: Primary|Remove Gene: Primary Scroll of Renaming.png|link=Scroll of Renaming|Scroll of Renaming - Crimson Emperor Morph Gene.png|link=Morph|Secondary Gene: Morph Spirit Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Spirit|Secondary Gene: Spirit (Gaoler) Sugarplum Gene (Banescale).png|link=Sugarplum|Secondary Gene: Sugarplum (Banescale) Skeletal Gene (Banescale).png|link=Skeletal|Tertiary Gene: Skeletal (Banescale) Weathered Gene (Gaoler).png|link=Weathered|Tertiary Gene: Weathered (Gaoler) Vial of Hypnotic Sight.png|link=Vial of Hypnotic Sight|Vial of Hypnotic Sight Scorched Forest Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Scorched Forest|Vista: Scorched Forest - Deaths-Head Stag Training Fields Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Training Fields|Vista: Training Fields Training Fields II Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Training Fields II|Vista: Training Fields II Woodland Path Vista Icon.png|link=Vista: Woodland Path|Vista: Woodland Path - Crimson Emperor, Deaths-Head Stag, Leafy Moth ---- Other ''Trinkets Brightly Painted Bird Toy.png|link=Brightly Painted Bird Toy|Brightly Painted Bird Toy - Dark Sparrowmouse Cheerful Bird Toy.png|link=Cheerful Bird Toy|Cheerful Bird Toy - Yellow Sparrowmouse Emerald Brooch.png|link=Emerald Brooch|Emerald Brooch - Emerald Webwing Florist's Satchel.png|link=Florist's Satchel|Florist's Satchel - Primrose Mith Furry Icewarden Puppet.png|link=Furry Icewarden Puppet|Furry Icewarden Puppet - Crimson Emperor Herbalist's Satchel.png|link=Herbalist's Satchel|Herbalist's Satchel - Brown-Spotted Mith Ruby Brooch.png|link=Ruby Brooch|Ruby Brooch - Ruby Webwing Silver Pocketwatch.png|link=Silver Pocketwatch|Silver Pocketwatch - Yellow Sparrowmouse Stuffed Pincushion.png|link=Stuffed Pincushion|Stuffed Pincushion - Satin Pocketmouse Worn Pincushion.png|link=Worn Pincushion|Worn Pincushion - Frosted Pocketmouse Chests'' Training Fields Crate.png|link=Amaranth Crate|Amaranth Crate - Amaranth Moth Broadleaf Pack.png|link=Broadleaf Pack|Broadleaf Pack - Luna Mith Training Fields Crate.png|link=Bumble Crate|Bumble Crate - Bumble Canvas Sack.png|link=Canvas Sack|Canvas Sack Training Fields Crate.png|link=Coral Carpenter Crate|Coral Carpenter Crate - Coral Carpenter Training Fields Crate.png|link=Crimson Emperor Crate|Crimson Emperor Crate - Crimson Emperor Training Fields Crate.png|link=Dark Sparrowmouse Crate|Dark Sparrowmouse Crate - Dark Sparrowmouse Training Fields Crate.png|link=Death Head Crate|Death Head Crate - Deaths-Head Stag Training Fields Crate.png|link=Embermouse Crate|Embermouse Crate - Ember Mouse Training Fields Crate.png|link=Emerald Webwing Crate|Emerald Webwing Crate - Emerald Webwing Training Fields Crate.png|link=Leafy Moth Crate|Leafy Moth Crate - Leafy Moth Leafy Pack.png|link=Leafy Pack|Leafy Pack - Luna Mith Training Fields Crate.png|link=Luna Mith Crate|Luna Mith Crate - Luna Mith Training Fields Crate.png|link=Pocket Mouse Crate|Pocket Mouse Crate - Glowing Pocket Mouse Training Fields Crate.png|link=Red Emperor Crate|Red Emperor Crate - Crimson Emperor Training Fields Crate.png|link=Ruby Webwing Crate|Ruby Webwing Crate - Ruby Webwing ''Dragon Eggs'' Egg Arcane.png|link=Unhatched Arcane Egg|Unhatched Arcane Egg Egg Earth.png|link=Unhatched Earth Egg|Unhatched Earth Egg Egg Fire.png|link=Unhatched Fire Egg|Unhatched Fire Egg Egg Ice.png|link=Unhatched Ice Egg|Unhatched Ice Egg Egg Light.png|link=Unhatched Light Egg|Unhatched Light Egg Egg Lightning.png|link=Unhatched Lightning Egg|Unhatched Lightning Egg Egg Nature.png|link=Unhatched Nature Egg|Unhatched Nature Egg Egg Plague.png|link=Unhatched Plague Egg|Unhatched Plague Egg Egg Shadow.png|link=Unhatched Shadow Egg|Unhatched Shadow Egg Egg Water.png|link=Unhatched Water Egg|Unhatched Water Egg Egg Wind.png|link=Unhatched Wind Egg|Unhatched Wind Egg Old and New Art On April 30th, 2017, the Training Fields received a Live Update.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2178230 The venue's art was changed, and new enemies and drops were added. See Also References Category:Coliseum Category:Venues